


Sasha's Introduction

by LavellanTwins



Series: 30 Day challenge [1]
Category: BioWare - Fandom, DA - Fandom, DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, Fluff, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sasha sees herself and how her romantic interests saw her in the early days of their adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasha's Introduction

She was a contradiction. That’s how she’d describe herself, every trait she had conflicted with another. Sasha believed herself to be too quiet, yet too noisy all at the same time. Too smart for her own good, yet too naïve. Too shy and too obnoxious. She would feel run off her feet with tasks she was willing to do but she still felt like she was lazy, always letting others do things for her. Although she was a twin she felt as though she was the younger of the two. Not as responsible as Misha, not brave enough to take charge the way her sister did. In reality she could admit to herself that she was, at one point, almost the spitting image of her sister; confident and outgoing, always wanting to make new friends and speak to anyone willing to listen. When she was younger she would spend her nights playing the lute and singing to the other elves in her camp, she’d spend her days training to hunt with the boys and reading stories to her little brother Noah. After the accident, at the tender age of eleven, Sasha’s personality changed, warped by an incident that dented her future. Along with her hearing Sasha lost the confidence she had once had as a child. With the passing of both their parents at such a young age, the twins had been thrown into adulthood earlier than most. Sasha had become a quiet woman, reliant on her sister for aid in hearing and understanding those around her. Although an excellent lip reader, she still felt the need to have someone present who would understand. Despite being an excellent hunter and fully able to defend herself she always felt as though she was being protected by others, even if she didn’t’ want to be helped. To herself, she was a contradiction; a constant conflict of strength and weakness, bravery and cowardice, stupidity and intellect. 

 

Sasha was quite extraordinary. Both the Lavellan twins were if Solas was being honest with himself, yet it was Sasha’s spirit which caught his attention. He could sense someone different to the girl that stood in front of him. She muffled her voice, hid behind walls that she had built for years. There was however something else behind those bright blue eyes of hers. A loud laugh, a lilting voice and a broad smile. A woman that could enchant nations with her personality if she had the confidence. He wanted to find it. Find the confidence she had hidden away, find the power she kept so hidden away. He wasn’t entirely sure whether it was her he had become attached to or the idea of the woman he saw behind the silent exterior. 

 

She was beautiful. That’s what Cullen first thought when he saw Sasha. He’d tried to speak to her then but she always seemed to ignore him. It wasn’t until later that he realised she struggled to understand him. He’d never learnt sign language, never had to. Despite not being able to communicate brilliantly with her, Cullen had always admired her from afar. She was strong and powerful. For someone of her small height and build, her strength was incredible – awe striking even. She was quiet and reserved, polite to most but brutal when it was called for. She was the embodiment of what a leader should be and his respect for her had only grown over the time they’d spent together. Misha was certainly similar to Sasha and perhaps that was why he had been attracted to her first. He hated himself for it but it was true that he had always been more drawn to Sasha, though for the first few months he would put it down to her mysterious nature. Misha had always been very open with him, yet Sasha remained an anomaly.


End file.
